Users may interact with a search engine to obtain search results for a wide variety of content. However, traditional techniques that were utilized to provide search results may become limited when confronted with different types of content. For example, traditional search results included links to websites with brief textual descriptions. These search results were typically provided in response to keywords in a search request. However, the functionality of these traditional techniques may be limited in relation to other types of content, such as images.